


【23795】大乱炖2️⃣

by SuiSui0323



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiSui0323/pseuds/SuiSui0323
Summary: -35-7偷窥情节-3贼ooc，有dirty talk，有吃醋
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【23795】大乱炖2️⃣

**Author's Note:**

> -35  
> -7偷窥情节  
> -3贼ooc，有dirty talk，有吃醋

那次之后，张颜齐依然每天泡在酒吧里。白天在学生会忙着处理各种无聊的事情，晚上的兼职是唯一可以放松的方式。  
但让他郁闷的是，他几乎都没有再跟姚琛有过沟通的机会。  
姚琛晚上也常来打碟，次数不多，但两人偶尔也会在台下碰面，每次张颜齐刚想喊住他，对方就兔子一样夹着尾巴一溜烟儿逃了。  
怎么看都像是心虚的表现。  
奇了怪了。  
张颜齐回想那晚，自己各方面应该都表现挺到位的，怎么会沦为这种情形？  
他好几次试图溜到休息室蹲姚琛问个究竟，都以失败告终，但今天鬼使神差又跑来后台。  
他长吐一口气，最后一次，再等不到就真当一夜情过去了。  
张颜齐蹑手蹑脚靠近休息室，心怦怦直跳，做贼心虚感比上次俩人在这儿擦枪走火还激烈。  
不简单，绝对不简单。  
他的直觉一向很准。

姚琛讨好地亲了亲焉栩嘉的嘴角，伸出舌尖舔弄他柔软的下唇，一面眼神柔地快要出水，一面大胆地撩开自己的上衣。  
他微抬着双眼，直白且惊心动魄的引诱绕是焉小公子也难以承受。  
焉栩嘉握住姚琛纤细柔软却不失韧性的腰，流畅的腰身被薄薄的肌肉包裹，恰到好处的柔美感和力量感完美中和，隐隐流露的野性最能激发男人的征服欲。  
姚琛本人是否知晓自己具有如此诱人的身体？他的一举一动都随性自然，不管是跨坐在焉栩嘉身上不安分的双腿，抑或过分宽大的衬衫不经意滑下露出一半的肩，甚至每一节手指，每一个表情，都散发着不自知的欲望之美。  
焉栩嘉明白招惹上这么一个家伙，争风吃醋必不可少。  
他年纪小，却比大多数同龄人成熟。  
唯一特殊地，在姚琛面前，焉栩嘉总忍不住撒娇撒泼，一副稚气未脱的模样。  
“你跟张颜齐做了？”他泄愤似的咬了口姚琛的唇瓣，“我走的那晚。”  
姚琛笑得含蓄又轻盈，他摇摇头。  
“是我说得不清楚吗？”焉栩嘉非要得到个肯定的答案，“你跟他上床了吗？”  
他用手玩弄着姚琛白嫩的大腿肉，时而加重力道，把那处掐得通红。  
姚琛吃痛地叫了声，无奈整个人被把控住动弹不得，只能一直保持跨坐在对方身上的姿势。  
他懒得解释那晚的冲动，虽然确实有点朦胧，但好歹也是你情我愿。姚琛知道焉栩嘉不会拿张颜齐如何，但他还是咬紧了牙不愿说。  
这小孩儿吃醋好有趣。  
此刻姚琛眼中比情欲更多的是玩味，他吃准了焉栩嘉的性子，再怎么潇洒风流也是个刚成年的小朋友，哪有他会玩？  
“我怎么会跟他上床呢？”姚琛有意撩拨他，在他耳边低声道，“你才是我最喜欢的小朋友啊。”  
焉栩嘉终归还是年轻，姚琛还没怎么逗，就忍不住捞过他的腰，把人抵在床头不由分说地深吻。  
他仗着体型优势将姚琛牢牢圈在身体下，没给他留下一丝一毫挣扎的余地，任他仰着头接受自己一刻不停的亲吻。  
少年人急切的吻是没有多少技巧的，唯一热烈的就是狂野生长的肉体中蕴含的无限精力，使得焉栩嘉的唇在缠绵的时间中取胜，主导这场绵绵不绝的唇舌共舞。  
姚琛被亲地乱了阵脚，呼吸逐渐错了节拍，只能依靠焉栩嘉供给他的片刻大口呼吸新鲜空气，随后就会立马被堵住双唇。  
他双手放在对方胸口，隔着衣物感受那人不断上升的体温，所有的感官开始为性欲服务。  
“嗯......嘉嘉......帮我把衣服脱了......”  
焉栩嘉听话地解开姚琛几乎没有任何遮掩作用的宽大衬衫，刚刚把他从身上脱下，又恶趣味地反绑住姚琛的双手。  
姚琛惊讶地等大双眼，刚要挣扎，又被焉栩嘉堵住嘴巴。  
焉小公子慢慢悠悠地又把衬衫做的手铐绞紧了些，亲了亲他的嘴角以收尾。  
“焉栩嘉，你......哈啊......”  
衣衫不整的人被强行分开双腿，焉栩嘉肆意将指尖探入干涩的穴口。他试探性地往里戳了戳，进入还有些勉强，本意也不过是吓吓对方。  
姚琛被刺激地泪水噙满眼眶，他咬着下唇，腔调颤抖，委屈道：“你别太过分......”  
哪儿能啊？焉栩嘉略显无奈，他哪里舍得过分，千方百计哄到手的人，就算嘴上说要惩罚，也是怎么都下不去狠手的。  
“所以接下来的问题，”他摸了摸姚琛的脸，拭去泪水，“好好回答我。”

张颜齐扒着门框，深吸一口气。  
太他妈牛逼了。  
他不知道焉栩嘉和姚琛具体是什么关系，但他隐隐约约发现，自己好像上了好朋友的人。  
还被抓包了。  
而且现在当事人还在偷窥好朋友惩罚出轨现场。  
张颜齐再度深呼吸，几乎没有考虑是否要接着看下去，眼睛就已经流连在姚琛没有一丝赘肉的身体上。  
不久前这句身体完完全全属于他，他也享受过姚琛不盈一握的腰肢，白皙细腻的皮肤，和那个令人醉生梦死的小穴。  
他忍不住想像姚琛在焉栩嘉身下高潮的模样，也会全身泛着情潮的红吗？也会颤抖着夹紧他的腰吗？也会一边说哥哥受不了了一边咬紧他的那根东西吗？  
张颜齐变得有些燥热。

焉栩嘉已经粗略做完了扩张，和张颜齐细致温柔的性爱不同，他更讲究的是狂风骤雨般激烈的快感。  
姚琛晕晕乎乎随着焉栩嘉的节奏放松身体，等他逐步清醒过来，那人已经扶着东西要进去了。  
龟头破开肠壁的一瞬间，抑制不住的生理泪水涌上眼眶，两种火热互相纠缠，姚琛尖叫着容纳少年初长成的硕大凶器。  
他好像连那话儿都带着锐气，恶狠狠地挤压占有每一寸领地。  
“哈啊......嘉嘉......手，手，解开......”  
焉栩嘉瞥了眼，没有回话，挺着腰开始律动，不分轻重缓急，直接大开大合开始操干。  
极速拍打飞溅起水花，姚琛的呻吟一声高过一声，他用力夹着焉栩嘉，双手无法动弹，只能死死攥紧床单。  
“张颜齐也这样操你了吗？”他低沉的嗓音像有魔力，勾地姚琛心痒，“把他的东西也放在你欠干的屁股里，你也像这样浪叫了吗？有没有告诉他你被操得很爽？嗯，哥哥？还是说你喜欢我叫你姐姐？”  
姚琛没有见识过这样的焉栩嘉，他觉得这个小屁孩脑子里一定是个顶级变态，嘴里指不定还能吐出什么话。  
可他长得太贵气了，像是不谙世事的富家少爷，嘴里却说着这样的话，身下动作也一刻不停。  
快感愈发集中在一个点，姚琛没法抚慰自己的性器，焉栩嘉看上去也没打算帮他，任由它可怜兮兮冒着液体，却无法得到爱抚。  
他不清楚此时该如何回话，也说不出一句完整的话来。只能呜咽着，哭着，被顶碎的呻吟让他近乎窒息，摇摇头，泪水拼命往下掉。  
太激烈了，他真的要受不住了。  
“不是吗？那是什么呢？”焉栩嘉怜爱地摸摸他的头发，“难道是他强上你吗？他撕开你的衣服，粗暴地咬你的乳头，把那根东西重重地插进去，让你一边翻白眼一边高潮，是吗？”  
他直白赤裸的形容使在场的三个人都陷入了想象，姚琛穴里源源不断的水暗示他此刻有多么兴奋。  
“没有......呃呜......嘉嘉，嘉嘉，别说了......”  
姚琛已经高潮了许多次，射出来的都是稀薄的水。  
焉栩嘉的描述加上双手被禁锢的羞耻感让快意更胜，强有力的操干只会越来越用劲。  
不只是有意无意，焉栩嘉抱起姚琛，让他接纳自己的小穴朝着门口，完全暴露在张颜齐的视线中，粗大紫红性器在湿润穴肉见进出，急剧的视觉刺激几乎让张颜齐要射出来。  
但焉栩嘉还不是很着急，毕竟，夜还很长。


End file.
